The invention relates to material applicators and more particularly applicators for mixing and applying multiple components to a substrate.
Often, multiple components may be mixed to form desirable compounds. For example, epoxies may be formed by mixing components of the epoxies, and are desirable for bonding items, e.g., broken items. Additionally, polymerizable and/or cross-linkable materials may be combined with polymerization or cross-linking initiators (catalysts) to form desirable compounds, e.g., for adhering items such as wounds. It is typically desirable to keep the components to be mixed separate until it is desired to use the compound, e.g., to prevent the compound from being formed and curing such that it is unusable when then time comes to use it.
In general, in an aspect, the invention provides a device for use in combining components to form a compound and for applying the compound to a substrate. The device includes a first housing having a first-housing receptacle with a proximal end, a plunger including a proximal end and a distal end, the distal end being disposed in the proximal end of the first-housing receptacle, at least one penetrable barrier sealing the receptacle, and a first component of the compound disposed in the first-housing receptacle, where one of the first housing and the plunger includes an applicator tip retaining a second component of the compound and being separated from the first component by the at least one penetrable barrier.
Implementations of the invention may include one or of the following features. The device further includes a second housing, that provides a second-housing receptacle, and a cartridge comprising a cartridge housing that provides a cartridge-housing receptacle and that is configured to be securely and releasably received by the first-housing receptacle. The the at least one penetrable barrier includes at least two penetrable barriers sealing the cartridge-housing receptacle and wherein the first component is disposed between the at least two penetrable barriers. The at least one penetrable barrier includes at least two penetrable barriers sealing the first-housing receptacle and wherein the first component is disposed between the at least two penetrable barriers. The applicator tip is coupled to the first housing at a distal end of, and in fluid communication with, the first-housing receptacle.
Implementations of the invention may also include one or more of the following features. The applicator tip is coupled to the distal end of the plunger, and wherein the first housing includes a back wall providing a closed distal end of the first-housing receptacle, and wherein the at least one penetrable barrier is disposed between the back wall and the distal end of the plunger. The first component of the compound is disposed in the receptacle between a distal end of the receptacle and the at least one penetrable barrier. A distal end of the plunger is configured to at least one of facilitate penetration of the at least one penetrable barrier by the distal end of the plunger, and direct the first compound in a desired direction.
In general, in another aspect, the invention provides a device for use in combining components of a compound for application to a substrate. The device includes a body providing a body cavity, a first penetrable membrane sealing the body cavity, a second penetrable membrane sealing the body cavity and being disposed distally in the body cavity relative to the first penetrable membrane, a first compound component disposed between the first and second penetrable membranes, and a second compound component disposed in the body cavity distally from the second penetrable membrane.
Implementations of the invention may include one or more of the following features. The body comprises a base, that provides a base cavity, and a cartridge comprising a cartridge housing that provides a cartridge-housing cavity and that is configured to be securely and removably received by the base cavity, the base cavity and the cartridge-housing cavity providing the body cavity while the cartridge housing is received by the base cavity. The first and second membranes and the first and second compound components are disposed within the cartridge-housing cavity. The body includes a porous tip disposed and covering a distal end of the body cavity. The tip includes a third compound component.
Implementations of the invention may also include one or more of the following features. The device further includes a plunger having a distal end configured to be extendable into the body cavity and to penetrate the first and second membranes. The plunger includes a tip configured to receive the first and second components. The device further includes a third penetrable membrane sealing the body cavity and disposed distally from the second penetrable membrane, wherein the second compound component is disposed between the second and third penetrable membranes. The device further including a fourth penetrable membrane sealing the body cavity and disposed distally from the first penetrable membrane and proximally from the second penetrable membrane, wherein the first compound component is disposed between the first and fourth penetrable membranes.
In general, in another aspect, the invention provides an apparatus for use in combining compound components to form a compound, and for use in applying the compound to a substrate, the apparatus including a plurality of containers each having an open, proximal end and a closed, distal end, at least one first penetrable membrane sealing the open, proximal end of each of the plurality of containers, a second penetrable membrane sealing a particular one of the containers between the corresponding open, proximal end and the corresponding closed, distal end, a first compound component disposed in the particular one of the containers between the first penetrable membrane and the second penetrable membrane, and a second compound component disposed in the particular one of the containers between the second penetrable membrane and the corresponding closed, distal end.
In general, in another aspect, the invention provides an apparatus for use in combining compound components to form a compound, and for use in applying the compound to a substrate, the apparatus including a plurality of first containers each having a first open, proximal end and a first closed, distal end, a plurality of second containers each coupled and corresponding to a respective first container, each of the second containers having a second open, proximal end and a second closed, distal end, at least one penetrable membrane sealing the first open, proximal ends of the plurality of first containers, at least one cover disposed over the first open, proximal ends of the plurality of second containers, a plurality of devices disposed in the plurality of second containers and configured to hold the compound for application to the substrate, a first compound component disposed in at least a particular one of the first containers between the at least one penetrable membrane and the first closed, distal end of the particular first container, and a second compound component disposed in at least one of the at least a particular one of the first containers and at least one of the second containers.
Implementations of the invention may include one or more of the following features. At least a particular one of the devices disposed in the second containers has a tip having the second component. The at least a particular one of the devices is disposed adjacent to the at least a particular one of the first containers.
In general, in another aspect, the invention provides a cartridge for use with a housing that provides a receptacle, the cartridge including a body configured to be removably and securely received by the housing receptacle, the body providing a cavity extending from a proximal exterior surface of the body, a first penetrable barrier sealing the cavity, and a first compound component disposed distally in the cavity from the penetrable barrier.
Implementations of the invention may include one or more of the following features. The cartridge further includes a second penetrable barrier sealing the cavity and being displaced distally from the first penetrable barrier, and wherein the compound component is disposed between the first and second barriers. The cartridge further includes a third penetrable barrier sealing the cavity and being displaced distally from the second penetrable barrier, and a second compound component disposed in the cavity between the second and third compound components. The cartridge further includes a fourth penetrable membrane sealing the cavity and disposed distally from the second barrier and proximally from the third barrier, wherein the second compound component is disposed between the third and fourth compound components. The body comprises a substantially impenetrable wall covering a distal end of the cavity.
Implementations of the invention may also include one or more of the following features. The cartridge further includes a tip coupled to the body and covering a distal end of the cavity, the tip being configured to receive the first compound component. The tip includes a second compound component, and is configured to retain the compound, formed by the first and second compound components when the tip receives the first compound component, for application to a substrate.
In general, in another aspect, the invention provides a device for use in combining components to form a compound and for use in applying the compound to a substrate, the device includes a housing providing a receptacle at least partially through the housing and a hole through a wall of receptacle, a plunger including a proximal end and a distal end, at least the distal end being configured to be extendable into a proximal end of the receptacle in the housing, a penetrable barrier sealing the receptacle proximally relative to the hole provided by the housing, a frangible membrane sealing the hole provided by the housing, a first component of a compound disposed in the receptacle distally from the penetrable barrier, and a porous member coupled to the housing and disposed over the hole and the frangible membrane, the porous member retaining a second component of the compound and configured to receive the first component of the compound.
Various aspects of the invention may provide one or more of the following advantages. Compounds can be formed and applied easily. Applicators for combining and applying multiple components to a substrate can be used repeatedly, and/or can be single-use applicators. Applicators for combining and applying multiple components to a substrate can be adapted to be single- or multi-use depending upon the application. Applicator designs are adaptable to a broad range of materials and manufacturing processes.
These and other advantages of the invention, along with the invention itself, will be more fully understood after a review of the following figures, detailed description, and claims.